Cooling high pressure air, such as compressor bleed air, has always been challenging in the context of a gas turbine engine. The space available to install air coolers and associated air movers within the engine nacelle is limited. Also, the use of air pipes and fans to direct air through a separate heat exchanger adds weight to the engine which is negative from a performance point of a view.